An Angered Tuna Fish
by YouDontControlME
Summary: Has anyone wondered how a sadistic and angered tuna fish is like? Well I want to know. Includes primo generations and a very scary Tsuna. So many punishments! Plz read my debut fanfiction! rated T for punishments and storm guardians' cussing
1. The Angered Decimo

Hello my fellow readers! Nice to meet you. As you can see(not) it is my first time writing a fanfiction. Plz review. Now on with the story.

disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR! T.T

* * *

Sawada Tsuanyoshi was having a **_very_** normal day. I mean having a loud loyal dog, an oblivious swordsman, a loud to the extreme boxer, a creepy pineapple, a scary skylark at you, and a whiny brat living under the same roof with him every single day has become normal. However, today he felt like he could change this for some reason. The door to the Vongola decimo's office flew open and in came his right hand man holding another pack of paperwork to do. _Why is this happening to me._ Tsuna inwardly despaired.

"Jyuudaime. I am very sorry for you, but there is more paperwork for you to do." the person who barged in said.

"It's ok. So, who caused it this time?" Tsuna said while smiling so sweetly that it became very scary.

"I-it's the pineapple bastard and the biting freak, J-Jyuudaime." Gokudara stuttered as he paled.

Tsuna sighed and told him to leave the papers here and go out. He sat down in his chair and started to get irritated. After a few minutes, more explosions could be heard.

"So, what are you going to do, Dame-Tsuna?" His spartan tutor appeared out of no where and asked.

"HIE! Reborn, when did you appear?!" He shrieked

"Since the beginning." he deadpanned. "Oh, It's lunch time now."

"Ok. I'll be there in a minute." he replied

As he entered the door to the dining room, he was greeted with a meatball to his face. He had it. his last nerve had broke, his face turned awkwardly dark and he was about to scream when suddenly-

"Hey, my grandson. I missed you so much." A ghost appeared and tried to hug the Decimo, but failed as he went through him completely.

"Don't go touching stuff you can't touch. Idiot." Another ghost appeared.

Soon 5 more ghosts appeared and they all resembled the decimo and his guardians.

"What are you doing here, Primo?"

"Uh, Hanging...out? I guess?"

"You guess?" Tsuna said darkly.

Soon the ghosts and his guardians backed away from an about to explode decimo.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GUESSED!? I'VE BEEN ENDURING FOR TEN FUCKING YEARS OF LOUD EXPLOSIONS AND FREAKING INSANE GUARDIANS EVERYDAY! IN EXACTLY 2 HOURS, EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU COME TO MY OFFICE AFTER LUNCH! IF I SEE ONE PERSON MISSING YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL INCREASE BY 5 NO 10 TIMES!" Tsuna screamed and stormed out of the room leaving all the people there in their horrored state. Everyone went back to eating so quietly it was unreal.

* * *

When they finished eating, they went to Tsuna's office and became pale. There, they were greeted by a scary Decimo who smiled so creepy and dark it traumatized the whole crowd.

"I'm sure you all know what you guys came here for write." He didn't ask it, he demanded them to know it.

Every single one of them nodded ecept for hibari and alaude who just 'hned'.

"What, hibari and alaude? I didn't here that clearly. Mind repeating it."

They both hesitantly nodded.

"Good. Now to business. I have exactly 13 papers here and on them are different punishments. One paper may have 10 punishments while another may have 5. It all depends on your luck. However, out of all papers there is only one jackpot and that is that the person will get 15 punishments. everyone will have at least one punishment and don't expect them to be light." Tsuna finished while putting down the said papers on his desk and waiting for them to pick their choices of paper. After a few minutes of arguing, they each got a paper scared to open it.

"Don't open it yet. Wait until you all get into your room. You all will have 10-20 days to accomplish your punishments. Oh and some of the papers may have some of the same punishments since I ran out of ideas so good luck. Dismissed."

Each guardian and ghost walked out of his office silently sobbing. On the couch sat a Spartan tutor Reborn looking at his 'show' amusingly.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again readers. How was it? I am going to update pretty soon and in the next chapter you all will know about the punishments everyone got. Anyways, who do you want to get the jackpot? I personally want it to be Giotto or Daemon, since it will be the most interesting. anyways plz review and tell me who do you want for getting the jackpot. I would be gladly to do it with the majority of the votes that is. Thank You.**


	2. The 10th gen punishments

Hello again. As promised this chapter will be about the punishments and since there are not much reviews, but I want to thank **TsunaMoe,** **I am mi-chan,** and **Renkou-Tachii** for voting in the jackpot so I've decided who should get the Jackpot. Plz read desu. I also give thanks to those who favorite and followed this story. Love you guys.~

"Normal"

 _Thoughts_

* * *

 **At Tsuna's Office**

Tsuna continued to sign those paper works. He emitted a very dark aura around him. It made Reborn flinch a little. _This time I expect them to behave after this incident. If they don't, I will personally shut them up._ Tsuna thought.

 **In Gokudera's Bedroom**

 _OMG! What should I do? I don't want to open this scary paper._ In the end, Gokudera decided to open the paper. There were only 5 punishments. _Phew. I guess I got a lucky one. Thank God._ He looked at the paper and on it wrote:

"Congrats to the person who got this paper as a punishment. The punishments below **must** be done and if not, something scary will happen to you.

 **Punishments**

 **1\. You must wear a very frilly pink dress for five days and you can't complaint if anyone insults you.**

 **2\. You will be forbidden to go on missions for the next two days.**

 **3\. You will do half of my paperwork, so come to my office later.**

 **4\. In the next five days, you will be Xanxus' personal training target.**

 **5\. After you have done punishment 4, you will Bel's training target. Unless you want to be their training target at the same time. I don't care.**

This is all of your punishments.

P.S. Consider yourself not so lucky to get only 5 punishments.

From: Your Decimo"

Gokudera paled as he finished reading the paper. He hesitantly got up and went to Decimo's office.

* * *

 **In Yamamoto's Bedroom**

Yamamoto hesitantly opened the paper as he thought about an angry boss.

It said:

 **" Punishments**

 **1\. You must do one-fourth of my paperwork.**

 **2\. You are forbidden to enter the training room for three days.**

 **3\. You will be Lussuria's dress up doll for five days.**

 **If you don't do it, you will face a boss' wrath."**

Yamamoto slowly got up and walked to Tsuna's office.

* * *

 **In Lambo's Bedroom**

He wanted to rip up that piece of cursed paper. However he couldn't. He opened and it wrote:

 **"Punishments**

 **1\. No sweets for four days. If you steal, you will have a more severe punishment.**

 **2\. Be Xanxus' 'stool' for three days.**

 **3\. Be Bel's training target for five days.**

 **4\. You must do my paperwork for six days.**

 **5\. You will train with Reborn for the next week.**

 **Must be completed."**

Lambo was trembling when he finished reading the paper and decided to walk to his Tsuna-nii's office.

* * *

 **In Ryohei's Bedroom**

Unlike the other guardians, he was determined to finish his punishment first and so he opened the paper:

 **"Punishments**

 **1\. No training for the next week.**

 **2\. You must do my paperwork for three days.**

 **3\. You must use your own money and buy me cakes for the next week.**

 **4\. You must listen to what Lussuria tells you.**

 **If you do not do it, Be careful."**

After reading his punishments, he slightly regretted opening his paper. he then rushed to Sawada's office.

* * *

 **In Mukuro's Bedroom**

Mukuro had tried all his illusion on the little piece of paper, but it didn't even leave a scratch on it. He decided to open and check what was written on it.

 **"Punishments**

 **1\. You are forbidden to use your powers, except when a family attacks.**

 **2\. Lussuria will be your clothes maker and you cannot refuse what he gives you to wear.**

 **3\. You will do three days of my paperwork.**

 **4\. No more sweets for you for five days.**

 **5\. Eat Bianchi's poison cooking for lunch only for two days.**

 **6\. Irritate a certain skylark and get beat up by him, don't fight back.**

 **If one is not accomplished, the certain skylark will turn into a certain boss of yours."**

 _Kufufu~ Tsunayoshi-kun, You are certainly one scary person._ Mukuro thought as he paled at the punishments. He then went to Tsunayoshi's office.

* * *

 **In Hibari's Bedroom**

Hibari didn't show any emotions on his face, however, inside, he was panicking. What if he got the jackpot? What he the punishments were so pride losing? In the end, he decided to open the paper up. It wrote:

 **"Punishments**

 **1\. No training room for you in the next five days.**

 **2\. You will do my paperwork for ten days, no slacking.**

 **3\. You will be in the Varia, no missions, for five days.**

 **4\. During the time in Varia, you will listen to Xanxus.**

 **5\. Box weapon(s) will be confiscated, unless there is a family attacking.**

 **6\. Wear a maid dress for the next five days.**

 **7\. Be quiet (if you're Ryohei) or Show more emotions (if you're Hibari)**

 **All punishments must be accomplished. NO SLACKING**

Hibari stared at the last punishment, how was he going to show emotions? With that hanging on his head, he headed to the omnivore's office.

* * *

 **Back in Tsuna's Office**

 _I wonder how are they dealing with their punishments._

Reborn sat on the couch smirking wanting to see the guardians' reactions towards the punishments since half of the punishments were done my this Spartan tutor.

Tsuna rested a little on his soft chair and spun 180 degrees to face the windows.

 _Is this a little too harsh for them?_

 _No! Of course not! Think about all the paperworks that were caused by them. It is time for some revenge._ His Hyper Intuition replied.

 _Yeah. True. Ok._

"Reborn. What do you think of the punishments?"

"Hmm~ I think it is time that they learn to help reduce the paper works. Who do they think is doing the paper works when you run away? ME!"

Tsuna sweat dropped as Reborn said that.


End file.
